The Characters
Throughout the DAL series, there have been a variety of characters. This page will be a list of EVERY DAL character that has ever appeared (Not including the Memefinity Characters, check out the Memefinity Fandom Wiki for that) ''ALL DAL CHARACTERS in order of appearance'' # David # Luther / Omega Luther # Mark # Unnamed Mutant (Dead) # Prof. Adams # Unnamed Thug (Dead) # Fluf # Android (Dead) # Grasey # Bill Cipher (Banished) # Dustin # Fudgitoid (Missing) # Aaqilah # Luther (Carbon Copy) # Evil David (Carbon Copy) (Dead) # Armagon (Dead) # Blendriton (Seperated) # Unnamed Fire Mutant (Dead) # "Alien" (Dead) # Pika / Zoraichu # Shadow Hands (Banished) # Peridot (Unknown) # Bugsy # Jesse # Mew # Deoxys # Zachary # Jirachi # jelloslapper82 (Unknown) # AWSOMEPIKA (Unknown) # PokemonEthan (Unknown) # butterknite (Unknown) # Herobrine (Unknown) # Darkrai (Dead) # Rayquaza (Dead) # Oshawot (Dead) # Meowstic (Male) # Jencion (Dead) # Sylveon (Dead) # Eevee --> Glaceon (Dead) # Espeon (Dead) # (Jade League Champion) Lydia (Unknown) # Prof. Acasia # Primarina (Dead) # Vivillon (Dead) # Lysandre (Missing) # Emolga --> Aeromolga (Dead) # Gengar (Dead) # Pichu Bros 1 (Dead) # Pichu Bros 2 (Dead) # Leafachu (Dead) # Stripes # "Lil" Jeff # Lunala (Dead) # Jessica --> Flamehead # Megalo Chara / Ultra Chara (Missing) # Error (Dead) # Avery / 7 SOULS Avery (Banished) # Delta # Flovey / Asriel / Hyperdeath Asriel (Unknown) # QV David (Dead) # GZV David (Dead) # INK David (Dead) # Temmie # Gaster # Ethan # Unnamed HS Murderer (Unknown) # Mariah # Sophia # Unnamed Aether Demon (Dead) # MEGALO Luther (Dead) # MEGALO Grasey (Dead) # MEGALO David (Dead) # MEGALO Aaqilah (Dead) # Porygon-Z (Dead) # Porygon (Dead) # Porygon2 (Dead) # Mikyupop (Dead) # Plusle (Dead) # Minun (Dead) # MEGALO Sans (Dead) # Lebuatis (Fini Shell) (Dead) # Jade # S.N.C. # Sunshine # Ava # Kailo *Team Megalo* (Missing) # Cosmog (Dead) # Zygarde Core (Dead) # Brionne (Dead) # Vulpix (Alolan) (Dead) # Vulpix (Kantonian) (Dead) # Kylo # Hypnozon (Dead) # Spark # Echo # Acerola (Unknown) # Mimikinz (Dead) # Abyss Sans # FT Chara # Ninetails # Temtem # NIGHTMARE (Defeated) # Alaska # Yellow # Spore (Deceased) # Spirit # Crystal # Guardians Of Jadexia # Dulse *Team Megalo* (Missing) # Zossie *Team Megalo* (Missing) # Ari *Team Megalo* (Missing) # Y Sans # Y Chara # Y Mark # Y Janae # Killer Sans (Defeated) # Bendy (Unknown) # Cross Chara # OT Sans # OT Frisk (Dead) # US Papyrus # Poipole (Dead) # Black # Necrozma / Necrozma (Aura Form) (Dead) # Scout # Vlad # Oakley # Lycan # Pixel # Satin # Deka # Sapphire # Ink # The X-Virus (Unknown) # Kris (Unknown) # Jevil # Alyss Eo # Diamond* # Dakon* # Irene (Banished) # Ophelia (Banished) # Jason (Banished) # Jayden # Holly # Draco # Ruby # Chloe # Lillie (Deceased) # Janine # Moon (Nora Blakole) # Sugilite # Good Dakon* # Jadeite # Lag Seeing # Lance / False Yellow (Unknown) # Tommy # Alice* *official shared characters of DAL and Memefinity War Category:Characters